SasuSaku Moments
by Onyona
Summary: Just random moments of SasuSaku-ness. Won't bee updated regularly, but every now and then or when I get inspiration. Short but sweet, please give it a quick read. New Chappie: Scent
1. Perfect Moment

The wind blew around them as deep onyx orbs stared into sparkling emerald eyes. It was perfect. They met in a soft embrace, both taking in each others scents, trying to store them forever in their memory. It was as if there was no one else, the world was empty except for them. Her soft pink hair and his spiky black hair blew with the wind as they continued to gaze into each others eyes. It was as if time stood still, just for them. It was almost to perfect. They took in every scent every sound, listening to each other breathe. If they had both died then, at the same time they would be happy.

His lips touched her gently, and they kissed. He took in the taste of her soft lips, cherry and vanilla. Eventually, all kisses come to an end, and so did theirs. But for just a split second, it had been perfect. He fingered her cherry blossom-pink hair, it was so smooth, so soft. She held him tightly, so close. She was afraid that if she let him go, he would disappear like he had all those years ago. That he would leave her to avenge, to kill. Of course, it was his destiny to be the avenger and she dared not mess with destiny.

A single tear fell down her soft cheek. He pulled back from their embrace, and looked at her. His deep eyes were filled with worry. He gently wiped the tear from her face. She did not need words to tell him she was okay. He did not need words to tell her he loved him. Their eyes said it all, spoke their feelings directly from their hearts.

It was, if there could be, a Perfect Moment.


	2. Deeper

He ran.

He had to hurry, he might already be to late.

He held the letter in his hand. It was written in Sakura's handwriting and held only one word. But Sasuke knew what it meant.

This whole situation was his fault. If only he had talked to her!

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and even faster as he pumped almost all of his chakra into his legs.

He knew exactly where she would be. She went there often, and sang sad songs to herself. He would sit amongst the blossoms and listen to her, trying to gather the courage to come out and talk to her. But he never did. And how he did regret this now.

He ran into the forest of Cherry Blossom trees. He had to find her! He sensed a presence near bye. It had to be her!

He saw her in the distance, standing by the lone Sakura tree in the middle of the clearing.

"SAKURAAA!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he sprinted towards her.

But he was too late.

He was only just in time to catch her as she fell down towards the ground.

"No, no..." he whispered. Sakura looked up at him, a kunai lunged deep into her chest.

"Sakura," his voice was soft and pleading.

"I love you,"

Sakura's eyes widened at his words, but it was to late. Her body went limp in his arms.

"No, NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tears splashed onto her body. He hadn't cried for years, but he just couldn't hold them back any longer.

"S-sakura..."

Why had he been so stupid! Why had he never told her that he loved her! Was it fear of being rejected? No, it couldn't have been. Sakura would never reject him, not in a million years. Then what could it have been? He took the kunai out of her chest and examined it, his tears bouncing off it.

He knew why he never told her.

He was afraid. Afraid that she was only a small step above a mere fangirl, afraid that her feelings for him was not as deep as his love for her.

But as he fell to the ground, the same kunai that killed his love in his chest. He realized that her love for him wasn't as deep as his.

It was much, much deeper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My last chapter was far too soppy and perfect. And the two things that I write best are sickly sweet romances and sorrowful stories. I just can't write happy-go-lucky stuff. Hehe, maybe thats why my 3 fav charries are Sasuke (whole clan dead) Itachi (same as Sasuke, his own bro wants to kill him) and Sakura (unreturned love).

Oh, and I guess that Ita-kun and Sasu-kun are just so darn kawaii! I guess you don't need much more then a basic stereotype to please me.

Wow, I do like rambling!

Please review!

*sings*

Everytime I try to fly I fall... Without my wings, I feel so small. I guess I need you baby...


	3. Shadows

Where ever she turned, he was there. Whenever she slept, he was there. Whenever she closed her eyes, he was there. His face haunted her everywhere. Whether it was at day or at night in her dreams. When she turned around, he he would be standing there, smirking at her. She would reach out towards him, but find herself plummeting to the ground. Because he wasn't really there. Of course he wasn't, it was all just her imagination.

But that didn't stop her from chasing after him every night in her dreams, begging him, pleading for him not to go. It was like every night she was caught in Mangekyo, reliving the day he left over and over again. She often woke up in the middle of the night, afraid. She would cry herself to sleep. She knew that nothing could ease the pain, what was the point with this life anymore?

Why was she alive, when he was dead?

She told herself that it was for Naruto, but that wasn't true. She just wanted to believe that he would come back, and it would be alright again.

But she was just chasing.

Chasing shadows.


	4. Return

He looked up into her bright green eyes. His expression solemn, not knowing what her reaction would be.

Tears started to form in her eyes, and soon started to flow slowly down her cheeks.

His expression was still blank, but inside, he was worried. Would she still accept him?

A small, warm smile formed in her face, amoungst the tears. He was here... He was back... She stared into his onyx eyes. No words could express her joy. He was back...

He looked at her. She seemed... happy? Why would she be happy after all that he had done... After all the pain and damage he had caused. She shouldn't be happy... After all, she should hate him, she should detest him. She gave him her heart, but he threw it on the floor. She loved him, he left her. Abandoned her, on a cold stone bench.

Her whole body wanted to touch him, embrace him. But she dared not. After all, he may not want anything to do with her. But if that was so, then why was he here?

He saw the hesitation in her eyes. Was she scared? Of him?

"Sakura-"

She interrupted him, throwing her arms around him.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, tears still flowing.

"You came back..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I'M SO SO SORRY!!!!! I know I haven't updated ANYTHING! I would update sooner, but procrasinating is getting in the way, plus I've got loads of half-written chaps on my mini computer (where I do most of my writing), which I temporarily given to my dad so he can figure out why it's not receiving an internet connection...

But at least this is something, even if it's a rubbish, 212 word something.

I might even be able to finish some of the few half-written things on here (my main comp in my room).

Please Review!


	5. Avenger

He loved her.

He loved her more then he had ever loved anyone or anything in his entire life.

Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

"But I love you!" she screamed out, tears gushing down her cheeks. His mind stopped, just for a moment. Oh how he had wanted her to say those words! But now it was to late.

He turned around, and stared her right into her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes, that looked up at him, filled with tears. You could see the hope in her eyes. The hope that he would stay, the hope that he would return her feelings.

"You really _are _annoying," the vicious venom-filled words hung in the air. Suddenly, her eyes changed. They were filled with pain, unimaginable and unbearable pain.

Why had he said that? He couldn't help questioning himself. He knew that those words would hurt her. He knew that some words hurt more than any phyisical pain.

"T-take me with you!" she stuttered, the pain and hurt clear in her voice.

He smirked. He didn't seem at all affected by her proposal. But on the inside, he was cracking. Oh, how he wanted to take her with him. How he wanted to feel his hand in hers, her lips on his. Their bodys so close...

But no, that could never happen. They could never be together. Not ever.

After all, he was an avenger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N:

Found this already finished chap on my comp. So I added an Authors note, and voila!

Now, I really should stop procrasinating and do my math homework...

Please Review!


	6. Broken

Tears flowed slowly down her cheeks.

She didn't understand.

Why did he come back after all of these years?

And Why, did he finally decide to love her back?

But now, after all of that waiting, she wasn't sure. She almost didn't want to accept his love. What if he only hurt her again?

She didn't know if she could piece herself together if he broke her heart again.

He looked at her, his onyx eyes pleading.

"_Sakura..."_

He wanted her to accept knew he had caused her pain, but did he know how much?

He lifted up his hand, and tried to wipe away her tears. She only pushed him away before looking up into his dark eyes.

_'Please, I need you... I'm sorry...' _his eyes seemed to say.

_'I don't want to be hurt again...' _she seemed to answer.

It was then he realized, that he was too late. He was far too late for her to just be able to take him back with open arms.

He had bruised her heart when he never returned her childish love.

He had stabbed her heart when he left her, for power.

And while he was gone, her heart had slowly crumbled away until there was almost nothing left.

And now he was here. Doing all of the things she had dreamed he would.

But her heart had no room for him. Infact, in no longer had room for anyone,

She was like a zombie, following the same routine day out and day in.

Wake up, brush hair and teeth, eat breakfast, go to work, work, eat lunch, work, go home, shower, eat dinner and finally, sleep. Over and over again.

She would eat her meals alone, in silence. She wouldn't go out to events with her friends, and avoided all social interaction if possible.

Now he felt his own heart ache. For afterall, it was his fault. It was his egoistical coldness that slowly broke her life apart.

Now he was left wondering. Wondering, if maybe, he could fix her.

If maybe, he could piece together her broken heart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Yeah I know its random, but I thought I'd put it up to show you that I'm alive.

Just something I wrote today, trying to fill up the 1 hour time gap between when I got to school and when class started. I know the quality is baaaaaaad, I'm sorry!

Please review, or if you can't, please take a look at the SasuSaku Slideshow (with music lol) I made! It's at www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7oO2O8eaMus

It doesn't have very many views or comments but me and my friend Oniaon had loads of fun making it :)

Have a nice day!

/Emi-chan


	7. Scent

Everytime she though of Naruto, she smelled the appetizing scent of a hot bowl of miso ramen, and she heard his laugh echoeing through the air.

- - -

Everytime she thought of Kakashi, she smelled the scent of the old pages of his book, worn from the many times he turned them, and she heard him giggling to himself.

- - -

Everytime she thought of Sasuke, it was different.

She could smell the scent of the cold stone bench, in the middle of the night. She could smell the dirt in the crater on the day they found him again. He could smell the venom of snakes, something that she encounter occasionly at the hospital.

But most importantly, she could smell the subtle scent of tomatoes in his breathe when their lips collided, and the minty smell of his shampoo when she ran her fingers through his hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Sorry, I know its short, but I really wanted to write something to thank iiuerin-chan for revieiwing, and give an extra special thanks to OX Soaring-Star XO for revieiwing several chapters of almost all of my stories (all of them worth reading lol).

Inspired by one of the 45 prompts I wrote down eons ago. Though I just realized that both number 6 and 22 on my list are 'Heartbeat'.

Please Review, it makes me happy and makes me want to update!

And if you read Mansion Maid, I'm so so so sorry, but my little laptop with the chap on is still broken, along with half of a chapter for a new story.

Lol. This authors note is practically the same size as the story.


End file.
